Gundam Breaker
is a video game for the Playstation 3 and PS Vita. It was first released for PS3 on June 27, 2013, and then for Vita on October 31, 2013. Both versions now have an online cross play component to share save data. Unlike most games in the Gundam series, Gundam Breaker focuses exclusively on gunpla rather than a specific story based on Gunpla Love and all Gundam universes. A sequel, titled Gundam Breaker 2, was released on December 18, 2014. Gameplay The general gameplay is styled after traditional hack n' slash games. Movement is done with the left analog stick while holding X while moving in any direction initiates the unit's boost. Holding the R1 button while not moving causes the unit to guard if it has a shield. Pressing or holding X while not moving will have the machine jump or ascend and dodging is performed by holding R1 and pressing X while moving in any direction. Square and Triangle buttons utilize close range moves. Holding L1 switches the unit to Long Range Mode to utilize firearms. The O button uses optional equipment such as repair kits or additional weaponry. EX Actions are performed by pressing either Square, O or Triangle while holding R1. EX Actions are special attacks that either enhances the handheld weapon(s) or uses the backpack's featured weapon and gives the unit invincibility frames, making them useful in a pinch, but they need to be recharged before being used again. Missions are divided into several categories: Normal, Defend, Survival, Team Battle and Area Gain. Normal has the player going through several areas defeating enemies under a time limit until reaching the end point, usually resulting in a boss fight with a PG (Perfect Grade) version of a Gundam. If shot down, the fallen player can respawn immediately, but they will be penalized after the mission is over. Defend has the player(s) defend a single post that will come under heavy fire from enemies spawning from all sides. Survival is similar to Normal, but the mission ends immediately if the player's HP is reduced to 0. Team Battle puts the player in a team up to four against an onslaught of enemies to reduce their battle gauge to 0 by destroying enemies, reminiscent of Star Wars: Battlefront. Area Gain has the same premise but with having to capture posts by standing in their radius. At a certain point in the game, the player can unlock the GAIOS gauge which when filled up, can be used to activate an Awakening, boosting the performance of the unit greatly while dramatically increasing the size of the melee weapon. Certain parts are visually enhanced by the Awakening gauge such as the GX-9900 Gundam X's panels glowing or an GNR-010 0 Raiser-equipped machine turning green during Trans-Am. Units can take body damage such as the loss of an arm or even bifurcation from an occurrence called breaking. In the case this happens to the player, holding R1 can magnetize the parts back to the whole unit. Loss of parts will negatively effect the suit in a number of ways such as the inability to use firearms, locking on, or boosting. Shields can also be broken if they have absorbed too much damage. The main aspect of the game is Gunpla and thus your unit will be built from kits that have been produced in real life. While you can simply build a replica of a machine from the shows themselves, you will be encouraged to build a customized unit made from different lines of Gunpla kits (known as kitbashing) also you create a build new Gunpla fan made MS based on Gunpla Love. For the main game, you will be using HG (High Grade kits) but after clearing the final mission, you will gain access to stronger MG (Master Grade) kits. What you equip on the machine can affect its performance greatly as well as its abilities. Parts are divided in several tags such as Head, Body, Arms, Backpack etc. Some parts can offer a number of abilities such as their own EX Actions or Options or can give the machine the ability to hover. For example, the Freedom's HiMAT wings offer the ability to fly as well as its own EX Action to use the wing-mounted plasma cannons. If the mobile suit has enough weapons however, then a second EX-Action will allow them to perform the signature Hi-MAT burst attack. Modules can be added to further enhance the creation's performance, ranging from increased HP and capacity to HP regeneration. The overall performance of the unit depends on the combined quality of the parts used in its construction. In addition, an OS Level (Operating System) is used to prevent the player from using high-end parts early on if they obtain them. Ace Points are acquired defeating enemies in general or in a specific manner. Should you reach a high enough point count, then additional or tougher enemies will appear, yielding much better parts than normal. The unit can be also be renamed and recolored to the player's preference and filters such as shine, rust or scratches can be applied. There is also the option of submitting the creation to the Gundam Perfect Games website for other players and visitors to see. Players can visit the shop to purchase Gunpla kits, items or avatars based on pilot suits used by characters in the shows such as Amuro Ray, Kira Yamato or Judau Ashta or factions such as the Titans or Neo Zeon. While one can make a machine based on style alone, it may suffer if the quality of those parts are sub-par. Parts can be obtained in missions by destroying enemy units and their quality depends on the color of their icon (white being the lowest and gold being the highest) and the player's Builder Level. The higher the level, the better the part. Clearing the Norma Line in certain missions can unlock entire kits for a certain mobile suit which can be purchased at the shop, though they will not come packaged with their hand-held weapons. Norma Lines for other missions will instead unlock decals that can be applied to certain mobile suits. This also plays a part in the Scratch tag which allows the player to not only construct better versions of parts, but even create parts that cannot be obtained through missions or kits such as the arms of the ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam or the legs of GN-005 Gundam Virtue. Missions can be played either solo with AI partners or online with other friends. The missions are one in the same for both, allowing veteran players to assist newcomers and ease them through the harder parts of the game. The online mode has the added benefit of allowing players to resurrect each other if one is shot down, which becomes extremely useful in missions where dying once equals mission failure. Kits HGUC/MGUC *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" *RGM-79 GM --> Scratch build head for RX-75-4 Guntank's head *RGM-79N GM Custom *RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type *MS-06 Zaku II *MS-06F Zaku Minelayer --> Scratch build backpack for MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon's backpack. *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-07 Gouf *MS-09B Dom *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai *MS-06R-1A High Mobility Type Zaku II *MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type *MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (Titans and AEUG colors) --> Scratch build AEUG arms for RGM-86R GM III's missile pod arms *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam *MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki *AMX-004 Qubeley *AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II *AMX-009 Dreissen *MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam *RGM-86R GM III *RX-93 ν Gundam *RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam *MSN-04 Sazabi *AMS-119 Geara Doga (Standard and Rezin Schnyder colors) *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Unicorn and Destroy modes) *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (Unicorn and Destroy modes) --> Scratch build arms for RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee's Armed Armor *MSN-06S Sinanju *XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 --> Scratch build torso for XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai's torso HGFC/MGFC *GF13-017NJII God Gundam *GF13-001NHII Master Gundam *GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam HGAC/MGAC *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (Endless Waltz Ver.) --> Scratch build backpack for XXXG-01W Wing Gundam (Endless Waltz. Ver) wings. *XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (Endless Waltz Ver.) *XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms (Endless Waltz Ver.) HGAW/MGAW *GX-9900 Gundam X HGCC/MGCC *SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam HGCE/MGCE *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam --> Scratch build arms for ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam's arms *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam *GAT-X105+P202QX Strike Gundam IWSP *MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge *MBF-02+P202QX Strike Rouge IWSP *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame *MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame *MBF-P04 Gundam Astray Green Frame *MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai *MBF-P03secondL Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L HGAD/MGAD *GN-0000 00 Gundam --> Scratch build legs for GN-005 Gundam Virtue's legs or GNR-101A GN-Archer's legs *GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser *GNX-Y901TW Susanowo HGBF *GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package Bosses PGUC *RX-78-2 Gundam/RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam/MSZ-006-3A Zeta Gundam 3A Type *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II *RX-93 ν Gundam (Normal and Titans custom colors) *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Normal and NT-D awakened colors) Mobile Armors *Apsalus II (Normal and red colors) *AMA-X7 Shamblo (Normal and blue colors) PGFC *GF13-017NJII God Gundam (Normal and Hyper modes) *GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (Normal and Hyper modes) Mobile Armor *Grand Master Gundam (Final boss) PGAC *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero EW Ver. (Normal and black color scheme with luminescent wings) PGCE *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam/MBF-02 Strike Rouge *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam (Normal and ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam colors) Mobile Armor *YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe PGAD *GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser/ELS 00 Raiser Picture Gallery Gundam Breaker - PS3 - front.jpg Gundam Breaker - PS3 - back.jpg Gundam Breaker - PSVita - front.jpg Gundam Breaker - PSVita - back.jpg Gundam Breaker - PSVita - LE.jpg Category:Games